<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heart Made of Gold and Eyes Made of Moonlight by ThatDarnLakeSiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637195">A Heart Made of Gold and Eyes Made of Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren'>ThatDarnLakeSiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I think??? I dunno how pacing works man), (No I am NOT salty I simply contain more saline than the notch-damned sea right now), (its a rockslide don't worry guys), Almost-Suffocation, And dealing with PTSD, Angst, As well a tiny bit of venting about mining deep underground, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lotta my own headcanons about Herobrine and how I think minecraft works, M/M, Magic, Magical shenighans, Minor descriptions of injuries, Neurodivergent Character(s), PTSD, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Some accidental jumpscares, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, hehehehehe &gt;:3, its not done in bad faith, some angst???, some mention of deadname???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day and many close calls down in the depths of the earth, Steve is exhausted. After escaping to the surface only to find himself in the middle of nowhere without any sign of his base anywhere nearby, he resigns himself to having to rebuild all over again...</p><p>Until he runs into a peculiar man who claims he only wants to help...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fate or Coincidence?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hiss of a spider jerked Steve to attention just in time to turn and try to smack the damnable creature away. Cave spiders were, in his opinion, far more irritating than their larger cousins. They're smaller size made them harder to hit, and their bites hurt like the nether. Needless to say, he wasn't a fan. </p><p>It was a stroke of luck to have stumble upon a mineshaft while he was mining for more iron. He had found plenty of minecart tracks to use, as well as the minecarts themselves, filled with supplies that could further build up his base! However, cave spiders seemed to love building their nests in these abandoned relics of some forgotten society, and all manner of other hostile mobs were lying in wait in the dark, twisting corridors to kill him. </p><p>After two very close calls that lead to him losing all of his supplies save for his pickaxe and some iron ore, Steve was, needless to say, hungry and exhausted. If you had asked him at the time, he'd have said he'd been down there for days instead of hours. Or maybe he had been... he had no way to tell the time, and while he had carried a bedroll on him out of habit from previous journeys, there was nowhere safe to rest down in the mines.</p><p>All he could do was search for an exit at this point and hope for the best... he didn't want to give up now. He <em>couldn't</em> give up now. What was the point of all of this toil and struggle if he couldn't make something out of it? Literally! He had only gone below ground to gather iron and redstone so he could make more maps for his future adventures... there were so many fantastic things to see, he couldn't let his life end here! Not without a fight. </p><p>Steve's thoughts were in a spiral, exhaustion dragging him down like... like... honey?? Slow and steady and sticky with sweat and- hey, you try coming up with a decent analogy when you're exhausted!</p><p>Eventually, through stubbornness if nothing else, Steve dug his way back to the surface. The night air was fresh and filled with the distinct scent of pine, and free of the damp sometimes sulfurous smell that trailed through the caves. Steve slumped over in relief, just, resting for a few minutes... just a few minutes... thats all he needed...</p><p>...he wasn't sure how long he was out for, but the dawn was still a few hours away when Steve was somewhat roused by noise and movement around him. The weight of his pack was suddenly removed, then the familiar roughness of the wood of his pickaxe was tugged away from his slack grasp. Despite lingering exhaustion, Steve forced his eyes open and pushed himself to his knees, reaching to grab his things back.</p><p>"Hey-!" Steve's voice was hoarse from disuse, but it failed him entirely when he registered the figure crouched beside him- a human. Not a villager, or an illager, or some sort of thieving mob like a fox- but- a human. A Player.</p><p>A dark-skinned, dark-haired man in ripped jeans and a dark green jacket that blended far too well with the forest backdrop behind him. His eyes widened and he backed off- and only then did Steve realize the other Player had been <em>touching</em> him. </p><p>With a growl, exhausted and panicked and unwilling to go down without a fight, he grabbed his pickaxe and swung it wide. "Fuck off!"</p><p>The other Player gave a cry of pain and scrambled back, "H-hey! Calm down!" his voice was low and a little rough, "I don't want to hurt you!" </p><p>Steve paused, panting, but didn't loosen his hold on his pickaxe. He grabbed his pack and stood, looming over the other Player for a moment. "What <em>do</em> you want?!"</p><p>The other Player swallowed, peering up at Steve, the moon at the mans back casting his face in shadow. <em>Oh dear- he is tall. Very tall.</em> "You just- looked like you could use a hand." he gestured slightly at the hole Steve had dug himself out of. "No fire, no torches... you looked roughed up... I just- I just wanted to help." </p><p>Steve finally lowered his pickaxe; he sounded sincere. "Who are you?"</p><p>The other man gave a soft huff of sound, "Call me Robin." </p><p>"Robin." Steve repeated, testing the name in his mouth. He nodded, "If you really want to help, you can go chop some wood." He was tired and overtired, but adrenaline was still thrumming hard in his blood. He didn't feel like sleeping.</p><p>Robin frowned softly, but hummed softly. "Alright..." he said softly, rising slowly to his feet. He winced, glancing over his arm- this Player had <em>not</em> held back, and the gash ran deep. It didn't <em>quite</em> hurt, not yet, but it would need bandaging soon. "If you were mining- do you have any stone I could-?" he grunted when the backpack was shoved into his arms, biting his lip as his arm protested.<br/>
<br/>
"Take what you need, nothing more." Steve insisted, grabbing some torches from the bag and started placing them about. He could hear Robin rummaging around in the bag, and then his retreating footsteps. Before long, there was the familiar sound of stone biting into wood... familiar, unfamiliar; it had been ages since Steve had actually seen another Player. He never expected run into one, especially so far away from any large settlement...</p><p>He shook his head, refocusing on the task at hand. Steve had dug himself out of part of a hill in a taiga biome. It took a little doing, some stone he'd mined, and some digging, but he soon had a clear, fairly open space within the hill, closed off from the caves and mines below, and with only a small entrance to the outside world above. Steve didn't much like spelunking and mining deep into the earth, but shallow homes dug into hillsides were cozy. </p><p>There was a slight knocking at the entrance to his new "home", and Steve whirled around, pickaxe in hand, only to lower it when he realized it was Robin. The player had an armful of logs and a stone axe tied off to his belt. </p><p>"This enough...?" Robin asks, stepping inside and crouching down to stack the wood off to the side. "There's a little more outside..." </p><p>Steve nodded, "Go get it please?" he asks, grabbing up some of the logs and starting to break them down into planks. One crafting table, furnace, and three doors later, and the hole he'd carved out of the stone and dirt was feeling much more like a home. It just needed a chest to throw his extra supplies in, and Steve could spread out his bedroll and settle for the night. </p><p>However, as he reached for the last few logs, and realized... there were none. And Robin hadn't come back... he didn't hear anything either... he also couldn't find his bag. Did- did that asshole steal his shit?!</p><p>Growling, Steve stormed outside, although the effort might be totally useless- the words were dark, the chance of running into hostile mobs was high, and if Robin <em>had</em> taken his stuff, he could be long gone by now.</p><p>After a quick look around, Steve quickly spotted his bag and the rest of the logs, but there was no Robin in sight. He hadn't even taken the axe, as poor of a weapon as it would've been in the long-run. That was a little unsettling, but with exhaustion dragging on him, Steve couldn't find it in himself to think too hard on it. The man had helped, a little, and now at least Steve wouldn't be snuck up on in the middle of the night and killed by a zombie or something equally stupid.</p><p>After dumping his bag and the remaining logs inside his shelter, Steve collapsed into his bedroll and fell asleep in mere moments.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With blood and dirt caked beneath his nails, an gunpowder streaked over his face Herobrine returned to the little hill that the tall Player had been working on. It looked a little more like a proper home, with a doorway bracing back the dirt and rock and a rough but well-serving door in place. He gently pushed on it, then gave it a harder shove; it didn't budge. More than decent construction, then. He tried for the actual handle- and it was locked. Well- that was to be expected really. </p><p>With a sigh, he shrugged off his pack and sorted through the items within... meat, silk, some wool and leather hides... there wasn't much, but- if he could put together a fire he could at least cook something to eat for the both of them. Some food would help along with the healing process, too- he'd already used some of the wool and silk as a makeshift bandage for his arm, but he'd need to make something a little more permanent later. </p><p>Still, for now he focused on making a small fire and setting up some meat to cook. The light should keep the mobs away until sunrise, at least. </p><p>Closing his eyes for a few moments should be fine... he'd smell it if anything burned, surely. He just needed to rest his eyes. Just for a minute or two, that was... all...</p><p>...Zzz...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a seed planted, and tended, grows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herobrine roused with the sun in his eyes and something nudging him in the side. He groaned and squinted his eyes open, raising his hand to block out the sun. His gaze eventually found the Player he'd stumbled across the night before. The Player was holding an iron sword and frowning down at him. That probably wasn't good. </p><p>"G'morning." he greeted, calmly, cordially.</p><p>"You're still here?" the Player asks, perplexed. </p><p>"....yes?" Herobrine sat up, yawning a little. "I spotted some creepers about and went to take care of it... then I found some sheep and spiders, and well-" he glanced over the fire, and found- none of the food he'd set up to cook was burned. In fact, it wasn't there at all. </p><p>"...I thought you left." The player mumbled. </p><p>Herobrine tilted his head to the side, uncertain what to make of that. Was this Player lonely, and glad he was there? Unlikely. Maybe he was just disappointed Hero hadn't left. "Well- still wanted to offer a hand, if you want it. Had been cooking some food, but..." he shrugged helplessly. "Maybe a fox stole it."</p><p>The Player huffed a laugh, startled out of them, by the sound of it, and shook his head. "No, I- took it off the flame." he nudged at a wooden bowl, filled to the brim with lamb chops.</p><p>"Thanks- have you eaten?" he asks, reaching for the bowl.</p><p>"...yes." the Player replied. They took a seat, sheathing their sword. "So... what are you doing out here?" </p><p>Herobrine paused mid-bite. "What-" he swallowed, "Oh- traveling I guess, like you?"</p><p>"N-no, like... there's no one else out here. The nearest settlement of villagers are a week away by land and across the sea. Other Player settlements are even further away- maybe a month, if I'm remembering correctly."</p><p>Herobrine hummed tonelessly, taking another bite to avoid answering. He swallowed and asks, "Have you ever been to the Nether?"</p><p>The Player stared at him, startled by the question. "...no?"</p><p>"Well-" Herobrine leaned forward a little, elbows resting on his crossed knees, "-in the Nether, every one block of travel is worth about- eight blocks in the Overworld. Its dangerous, but has some unique resources... it can also be very easy to get lost and turned around." he leaned back, shrugging, "Got back to the Overworld and wasn't sure where I was, so... just been traveling for awhile now." longer than he cared to admit, but not <em>nearly</em> long enough, at that.</p><p>The Player was frowning softly at him now, concerned if Herobrine was reading him correctly. "You... don't look that much older than I am. How... long have you been out here?" </p><p>Herobrine snorted softly- he'd long since lost count but he was centuries old, and he doubted this Player was anywhere close. Oh- that might have been the wrong response but- no take-backsy and all that fine rubbish. "Not sure, awhile though. Although... how old <em>are</em> you, if you don't mind me asking?" he shifted again, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Twenty-four." the Player replies, eyes following the motion of Hero's hand. Then, his attention was drawn to something, an alarmed breath leaving him.</p><p>Before Herobrine could blink, the Player lunged at him, a pained exhale leaving the gods throat as his arm was tugged out of his lap and the sleeve hastily pushed up, revealing his shoddy bandaging. </p><p>"What happened?!" the Player demanded, to which Herobrine wasn't sure how to reply- did the Player not remember taking a swing at him? "Robin, what happened?"</p><p>Herobrine gave him a blank stare in reply, confused for all of a moment before remembering that he'd given a fake name. "I- well-" he stuttered, trying to pull his arm back to his chest. "Its fine. Just a scrape really." he insisted. </p><p>The Player let him go, but started rummaging through his pack, looking for something and muttering under his breath. </p><p>Herobrine was pretty sure "idiot" was somewhere in the Players rapid rambling, but he didn't care enough to feel offended. "Oi, calm down, I'm fine... I'm made of tougher stuff than that." being a god had its perks- very few of which he was privy too anymore, but that was beside the point. He wasn't made of glass.</p><p>The Player cast him with a Look, something guilty yet no-nonsense in his gaze and- Hero wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. "No, shut up." he finally found what he was looking for, pulling some bandages and what might be a mix of herbs from his pack. "I- I overreacted last night but- that could get infected." he finished.</p><p>It wasn't exactly an apology for the attack last night, but Herobrine didn't really care either way if he got one. "I mean- if you want too, it would be appreciated..." he shrugged off his coat, and offered up his arm again. </p><p>The Player was gentle as he undid the knots and peeled off the makeshift bandages- muttering apologies when Hero winced. He checked over the gash, grimacing softly, "H-hang on, gonna need to wash this out first..." </p><p>"There's a pond down that way," Hero gestured further down the hill- the Player had dug out a base out of a spur at the top of the hill. </p><p>The Player nodded and darted off. First into their base, then running down the hill with buckets in hand. And when Hero began to rise to his feet to help with bringing the water back up, the Player shouted up the hill at him, "Just sit down! I got it!"</p><p>Herobrine was a little bemused by this, but settled. He could still use his other arm, afterall. Soon enough, there was water boiling over the little fire and the pair of them were sitting quietly, waiting for it to finish so Hero's wound could be cleaned. </p><p>"...whats your name?" he finally asks. </p><p>The Player winced, "Oh- its Steve." he was picking at the edge of his shirt, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry- forgot to tell you sooner."</p><p>"Its alright," Hero soothes. "So... what were you doing prior to me finding you?"</p><p>"Well- I had been strip-mining. I needed iron ore for some projects. I... well... I got turned around in one of those old mineshafts and lost most of my supplies. Twice." he coughed slightly, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>Hero hummed softly, nodding. "And you finally dug your way to the surface? Impressive." </p><p>"Wuh- are you kidding?" Steve asks. </p><p>"Not at all." Herobrine leaned forward a little, clasping Steve' shoulder with his good hand, "I mean it. There's been others who didn't make it back to the open air. Sure, you hit a few snags it sounds like, but you survived." he released his hold and sat back again, smiling a little in response to Steve's soft smile. </p><p>"W-well, thank you..." Steve mumbled, avoiding eye contact again. </p><p>"You're welcome." </p><p>The silence that followed was comfortable, in its own way. Herobrine couldn't think of anything to say, and Steve seemed unwilling to break the silence. But it was far from uncomfortable, either. It wasn't quite <em><strong>relaxed</strong></em> but... there was a sort of comfort, in having another living breathing person nearby. The Nether wasn't... empty, sure, but there was very little true life. At least, not life that Herobrine was used too. </p><p>He was broken from his thoughts with a touch to his shoulder. Herobrine blinked up at Steve, who motioned for his arm. Herobrine let the silence linger as Steve tended to his arm, but he finally broke it at the end, "Do you need a hand with anything else?" </p><p>Steve blinked at him, confused, "Huh?"</p><p>"Well- you said you lost some supplies in the mines... and it looks like you're trying to build a new base..." Herobrine replies, flexing his arm a little when Steve let go, testing to see how much it hurt to move. It wasn't <em>terrible</em> at least. "Could help gather some wood, or some ore's. Been awhile since I really- did anything substantial." </p><p>Steve looked over him, frowning softly, "I mean- if you want to? I just- if you strain your arm, it'll take longer to heal." </p><p>Hero shrugged, shifting to his feet. "Eh, I'll be careful. 'Kay? So, tell me, what work needs doin'?" </p><p>Steve rose to his feet, frowning softly as he thought. And- oh dear, he was tall. Taller than Herobrine at least; he was at eye level with Steve's chest. He- damn. He wasn't sure what to think of that.<br/>
<br/>
"Well... I need wood... and sugarcane... stuff for compasses..." Steve finally says. </p><p>"I can take gathering food and stuff if you take wood." <em>A sweettooth, mm?</em> Hero thought to himself. "Could always go down into the mines tomorrow or the day after, when my arm is a little better."</p><p>"Alright- meet back here a little before sundown, alright?" Steve insists. </p><p>Herobrine gave him a little salute, "You got it!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
As the setting sun painted the sky red, orange, pink and gold, two acquaintances sat around a fire in front of a door in a hillside, picking at their dinner in semi-companionable silence.<br/>
<br/>
Herobrine however was curious about something. A niggling bit of thought that hadn't left him alone since it popped into his head. So, he asks, "What are you doing out here?" </p><p>Steve paused, glancing at Herorbrine. "What do you mean?" </p><p>"Well- as you said, the nearest settlements, villager or Player, are weeks away. Are you trying to start a new settlement?" </p><p>"No, nothing like that... not really, at least. I just... wanted to explore, really." Steve replied, something distant to his gaze. His fingers tapped an idle pattern against his leg. "The cities and communities are... nice, but it got... suffocating. I was told it was dangerous, out in uncharted territories, but, people pay well for good maps too, so..." </p><p>"Mm." Herobrine nodded, his curiosity only growing. He could remember the townships and cities of old, but he hadn't bothered to go looking for them since he found a way out of the Nether. Hadn't wanted to cause trouble or have trouble find him. He wanted to ask more, but he wasn't sure what to say, exactly. How much would give himself away. </p><p>Could- could he fabricate a story? Felt dishonest but- so was giving a fake name. It had been a split-second decision last evening, and one he'd stuck too, but- if he gave his real name- and revealed the truth of himself- would Steve... attack him? Hunt him down, try to kill him or otherwise just force him to leave? It... wouldn't have been undeserved, in all honesty, if thats what Steve chose to do, but... he didn't want to interrupt the peace with violence and unfortunately earned accusations.</p><p>Steve said something, breaking Hero from his train of thought. "What- sorry?"</p><p>"I- I said, I didn't really do it for the money." Steve repeats, nervous. "I just- wanted to get away from it all. Too busy and bright and- and loud... couldn't take it. I- might go back one day- have a friend, but- they understood why I left."</p><p>Hero hummed softly, nodding. "Well... have you found some sort of peace out here?" it was dangerous, sure, but beautiful too. The different biomes, untouched save for a scarce few remnants of civilization; dusty mineshafts and other old hints of society from long ago.</p><p>Steve looked at him then, expression unreadable for a moment. At least- Herobrine couldn't really place what the emotion was. But, Steve smiled a little, and nodded, "Yeah- I think I have." he leaned back head tipping back to study the darkening sky. </p><p>Herobrine leaned back too- all the way, until he was lying on the ground, uninjured arm cushioning his head. A scarce few stars were starting to come out. The night skies were always so clear, far away from settlements and cities and towns. It was nice, in its own way.</p><p>"...what about you?" </p><p>"Hm?" Hero lifted his head to glance at Steve. </p><p>"Do you have any friends waiting for you...?" </p><p>"Oh. No, not really." Hero laid his head back down, closing his eyes a moment, just, thinking. "I- used to have a brother, but we got into a big fight and I had to leave home." It was <em>technically</em> the truth, Hero told himself. It wasn't- it wasn't really a lie.</p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry, Robin." Steve replied quietly, his words sincere.</p><p>Hero breathed a soft sigh, opening his eyes again. "Its alright. I've- gotten by just fine, since then." Another lie, a more complete lie. It left his stomach in a knot, but- he didn't want Steve to know the truth. Even if it was just for a little while, he wanted to pretend he was normal. Pretend he was just a Player, making it on his own out here. </p><p>He didn't want to be pushed away or regarded with fear, or anger. He... had missed being in the company of others, he realized. He was sick of being alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And I Just Can't Help But Be Afraid (For you, for you, for you) Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might've noticed some extra tags! Realized I forgot a few important ones- and some came up in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ready t' go?" Robin asks, lightly touching Steve's arm. </p><p>Steve glanced at the shorter Player, giving a terse nod before looking back at the entrance to the caves once again. He'd made a proper doorway and fitted it with a door bearing a heavy lock... all the better to keep out the mobs that might come crawling up out of the dark. He couldn't hide a shiver, but tried to brush it off by tugging at straps of his bag.</p><p>"... y'sure? I don't mind heading down alone if you don't want t' go." Robin tells him, looking over Steve with genuine concern, a soft frown on the Player's face.</p><p>For the last week, Robin had stuck around, helping Steve with gathering resources, starting a small garden for food, and corralling some sheep and chickens for wool and easy food. The man was fearless in the face of mobs, charging in blindly to attack them without any sort of weapon! It was reckless, and Steve had had to duck in to kill the zombie Robin was trying to fend off bare-handed. The man would pout and remark that he was just going easy on his opponent but he would ultimately thank Steve for the help.</p><p>Another example of his recklessness was when the pair had explored around the area and realized they were pretty high in elevation- and there was a river snaking about far, far below. Robin had spent a worryingly long moment peering over the edge, before backing up before running and leaping off the edge before Steve could stop him. His heart had practically stopped, inching to the edge just in time to see Robin splash into the river far below.</p><p>The man had broken the surface with an excited <em>Whoop!</em> so loud that it echoed through the deep canyon. Robin had climbed back up, grinning so wide, eyes glittering with joy and amusement at the rush of it all and Steve's concern. It was... something, that was for sure. He'd made Robin promise to <em>warn him</em> before pulling crazy stunts like that again.</p><p>Steve didn't like mining. But he didn't want Robin to go alone and wind up doing something reckless. "...its fine. Lets go." He pushed open the door and headed down the incline. He heard the door swing shut, and Robin's footsteps behind him. </p><p>They were armed with iron and stone pickaxes, iron swords, and had plenty of torches, as well as a couple lanterns. Robin had insisted- they could use the lanterns to help them find their way back, or so he claimed. </p><p>And for the first little while, it was alright. They found iron and other rare ores, like lapis, gold, and even some emeralds. No redstone, or diamonds just yet... there were mobs, of course there would be mobs, but they were fairly easily dispatched. Even Robin wasn't struggling all to much, since he was actually using his sword to defend himself. </p><p>All in all this felt like a successful trip down below... it was certainly a lot easier with someone nearby. Having someone to watch your back made things far less nerve-wracking, and having someone to talk to was nice, too. Questions back and forth, about this that and the other thing. It was a surprise to learn that Robin hadn't heard of redstone-based farms, but the man had in turn surprised him with surprised him some rambling stories about the prosperity of the old mineshafts... he claimed to have read about it, giving a nervous chuckle and a shrug.</p><p>Eventually, they took a break by an underground spring to have a snack. Their bags weren't quite full, but it had been a successful trip all around. They'd gotten some rare and useful ores, and they had barely gotten a scratch. They were <em>alive</em>. It was a wonderful feeling of success, really.</p><p>"-with a compass or two, I can make a new map, once the sugarcane grows in a little better. Make paper out of that. Have to let the animals go- don't want them to stay cooped up in their pens after I leave, y'know?" Steve was rambling. He had been shy about it in the past, afraid of taking over conversations or being rude, but Robin seemed content enough to listen to him for ages. Even encouraged him when he'd faltered and tried to apologize for talking so long.</p><p>Like right now, for instance. The shorter man was watching him, fascinated by what Steve was saying, a brightness to his eyes. Curious, really. At times Steve would've sworn the man had lived under a rock, given the apparent gaps in his knowledge. Maybe he just liked history though. A lot of the things he mentioned were about 'back in the day' sortof things, usually said jokingly and with that nervous chuckle of his.</p><p>(It reminded Steve of how he'd ramble for ages about his latest hyperfixation, only to be interrupted or gestured to stop. He wound up bottling up his words or saying a little before catching himself and anxiously staring at his shoes. Maybe they were more alike than either of them knew...)</p><p>Mm... could be fun, to get Robin to ramble a bit about what he knew of "the old days" in more depth, before the Disaster struck. No one could ever really agree on what happened, only that <em>something</em> had put a complete halt to the progression of humanity and caused monsters to pop up out of the earth and wander the lands beyond. They were recovering, now, centuries later, and myths and legends ran rampant...</p><p>"Hey-" there was a touch to his shoulder. Robin was frowning softly at him, concerned. "You okay? You were zoning out." </p><p>"Pfft," Steve gently batted his hand away. "You're one to talk." He'd asked Robin to feed the chickens just the other day and found the man staring off into space down by the ponds an hour later, completely lost in thought. </p><p>Robin snorted, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Maybe, maybe. Not really safe to do so down here though." he retorts. </p><p>"Its also not safe to sleep outside- and yet you continue to do so." Steve counters. </p><p>Robin just snorted, redirecting his gaze towards a somewhat unlit tunnel a ways further down. " 'S area is lit up enough by now... and I've been fine." he replies, evasive. </p><p>Steve chewed on his lip. "Do- you not like being underground...?" he felt like he'd accidentally prodded at a painful spot, and he hadn't meant to- and maybe he shouldn't dig into it further, but- he just wanted Robin to be safe.</p><p>Robin glanced at him, running a hand through his hair (a nervous tic, or a comforting gesture?), finally replying, "I like to sleep with the stars overhead and wake up with the sun in my face. It..." he glanced at Steve, then away quickly, fingers digging into his jacket sleeve. "...it reminds me that I'm free." he finished quietly, something uncharacteristically heavy to the man.</p><p>Steve hesitated a moment, then another, before reaching out, gently placing a hand on Robins shoulder, the touch light, unobtrusive, and softly asks, "...were you trapped? In the Nether?" </p><p>Robin glanced at him then, something surprised and oddly scared in his gaze, but he slowly nodded, gaze shifted to the nearby stream of water as he sucked in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. </p><p>Steve wanted to ask how long Robin had been stuck in the Nether. To his understanding, it was a fiery hellscape- some old legends claimed that a rather nasty entity ruled over the place too. But that was myth, not fact. But the fact of the matter was, the Nether was not a pleasant place to be... and Robin himself had admitted that he wasn't sure how long he had spent wandering around down there...</p><p>"...maybe we can build a greenhouse for you." the words leave Steve's mouth before he can properly register them. </p><p>Robin glances at him, befuddled. "...a what?" </p><p>"A greenhouse." Steve repeats. "Its- well, a house made of glass, essentially. Its mostly used to house plants from warmer climates, or to maintain gardens through winter or in snowier areas. But- it also is decent enough at keeping out mobs." he bit his lip, giving Robins shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You'd still be able to see the sky, and you'd be safe." </p><p>Robin stared at Steve, then glanced away, frowning softly in thought... he finally nodded, managing a smile. "Yeah- sounds like a plan." </p><p>Steve smiled back, relieved in all honesty. He removed his hand and sat back a little, stretching. "Might take a lot of sand to make the glass, but it'll be worth it... could even make it a proper greenhouse. It snows in the mountains, if its high enough..." He wasn't sure if his little base was high enough for it, but it would be nice regardless. A just in case measure. Better still, he could rest easy knowing that Robin wouldn't wind up hurt or worse still, killed in the middle of the night.</p><p>"Eh," Robin hummed, leaning back a moment as well. He huffed softly, then pushed off from the rock, standing straight. "Think we've had enough of a break, mm?"</p><p>Steve shrugged, and stood up as well. "Want to look for a few more ores before we head back to base?" </p><p>Robin tilted his head, considering, then looked up at Steve, nodding. "Sure, why not?" he grinned a bit, gesturing for Steve to follow him before bonding off into the darkness of one of the tunnels. </p><p>Steve swore under his breath and grabbed a torch, following close behind. "Slow down!" </p><p>Robin chuckled, apparently amused, but slowed down as requested, iron pickaxe already in hand. He pointed straight up, right at a deposit of diamond ores...</p><p>Steve's jaw dropped. "No fucking way-" he set the torch against the wall, craning his neck up to look at the blue spots in the gray stone. What a stroke of luck! There were at least four clustered up above- maybe more, beyond that. </p><p>Robin just grinned at him, bright and happy, and offered up the axe, a <em>Do you want the honor?</em> sortof gesture.</p><p>Steve smiled, giddy and excited, and accepted the offer, nodding. Mining into the <em>ceiling</em> of all things was tricky, but not impossible. Just- tedious, in many a way.</p><p>But when he finally broke through, there was a gritty roar of sound and he found himself face-down on the stone floor, a heavy weight atop him, and he remembered, suddenly and viscerally one of the biggest rules of mining: <em>Never</em> dig straight up or straight down. Ever. You could fall into lava, or just fall and kill yourself, open up a pocket of lava- or, in this unfortunate case, gravel. </p><p>Steve couldn't breathe- he was being crushed- he tried to move, muscles twitching uselessly- he had no way of getting up, no leverage, nothing-</p><p>Suddenly, so suddenly it made his head spin, the weight lessened and lifted off entirely. Steve gasped for air, coughing and and damn near choking on the influx of oxygen. When he opened his eyes- he realized there was an odd green-gold glow about him. He pushed himself up, shaking, and discovered the glow was coming from a translucent- energy field, of some sort, something he'd never seen the likes over before. </p><p>It was holding the gravel back, a dull rushed roar that wasn't just the ringing in his ears as the gravel cascaded onto the energy field and onto the floor. He reached out to touch it, intrigued as he caught his breath- it was warm. </p><p>There was a ragged intake of air- Steve looked and- "Robin!" </p><p>Hunched over, the energy field weighing on his shoulders, pressing into it with all his might, Robin sucked in another rough breath of air, sounding like he'd just run a marathon while carrying a boulder. His eyes were shut tight, teeth grit against the strain. "M-move!" he choked out, chin ducked low to his chest. </p><p>Steve glanced around quickly, and realized the flood of gravel had finally receded- it was safe to drop the shield. They might have to wade through the sharp rocks and stones, but they wouldn't suffocate in it. "Robin... its over." he said quietly.</p><p>The man grunted, the sound somewhat pained, and the energy field dropped. Robin made an alarmed huff of sound as the gravel landed against his back, but- he lifted his head, looking around to gauge the situation. He slumped into the pile of gravel, relieved...</p><p>Steve carefully worked himself free of the gravel and walked over, doing his best not to slip. He offered Robin his hand, "C'mon, let me help you out," he coaxed. </p><p>Robins gaze shifted tiredly up to Steve's, and he took his hand. He stumbled a bit as he managed his way free, grabbing at Steve's other arm to help stabilize himself.</p><p>"Careful now-" Steve said quietly, carefully guiding them both out of the newly-made gravel patch. It was time to head back to base... Robin's breathing was starting to go back to normal, which was a relief, but whatever that- crazy awesome magic had been, it had clearly exhausted him...</p><p>They had managed most of the way back to base when Robin paused, suddenly pulling himself free of Steve's grasp. </p><p>"Robin-?" Steve turned to look at his friend, and concerned, especially when he heard Robins' breath hitch. What was a bit of a gut punch however was the way Robin was looking at him- violet eyes wide and frightened. Steve reached for him- and Robin flinched, arms drawn anxiously across his chest. Steve pulled back, biting his lip hard. He'd- never seen Robin act this way. Robin was never afraid, let alone of- of- of <em>Steve</em>.</p><p>Robin was curling further in on himself, into his coat, muffling his quick, shallow, hitched breath. "I'm- I'm sorry-" he gasped out, panicked. "I didn't- its not- I don't-" </p><p>Steve reached for him, a reassurance on his tongue, but his heart clenched at Robins words, </p><p>"-don't hurt me please- please its- please don't-" he choked on a sob, starting to full-on cry now, flinching away from Steve's reaching hand. He stumbled back a pace, breaths rasping in his throat, hoarse and pained. </p><p>"Robin..." Steve was shocked and at a loss- he drew his hand back, as though burned. "I don't want to hurt you..." </p><p>The stunned look he received wasn't reassuring. Robin hiccuped, sinking to the ground, curling in on himself hiding his face in his knees. </p><p>Steve bit his lip hard enough to bleed, then prodded at the split with his tongue, wincing a little. It was a small distraction, but- he wasn't sure what to do. Was- Robin panicking about saving them...? Or- was it that odd magic the man had been using? He... wasn't sure what to make of it, really. He was tired and overwhelmed from the long hours mining and the rush from almost-dying. </p><p>He wasn't sure what to do, but- he couldn't do <em>nothing</em>. He finally walked over, and settled by Robins' side, gently leaning against him. He almost bit his lip again- Robin was trembling. He slowly, carefully wrapped an arm around the mans back, gently rubbing small, comforting circles. He hoped it was comforting...</p><p>"I'm not upset with you..." Steve said after a minute, voice soft and gentle. "You saved us, Robin... whatever you did to do it- it was <em>amazing</em>, frankly. The fact that we're both <em>alive</em> even, is amazing..." he felt Robin shift, and his arm stilled, but- Robin leaned into him a little, so he kept rubbing the shorter mans back. "Whatever is wrong, whyever this upset you... its okay. I- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just- I just want you to be okay, right now."</p><p>It took a little longer, how long Steve wasn't sure... in fact he might have zoned out for a bit again, muttering soothing words and humming softly. But when he returned to reality, Robin seemed to have calmed down. His breathing was a little hoarse and labored, but his tears and the shaking had subsided. Robin had also uncurled a little, and was leaning heavily against Steve, head tucked against his side a bit. </p><p>Steve lightly shook Robins' shoulder, which- might have started the man awake. "Hey..." he said softly, trying not to startle the short man further. Exhausted purple eyes met his, ad Steve gestured with his head towards the tunnel ahead, <em>Lets go to base...</em> was his meaning. </p><p>Robin seemed to understand, as he nodded. He had to be coaxed, helped, to his feet, and Steve kept a gentle grip on his arm as he lead him out of the caverns. </p><p>They stumbled into Steve's base, and Robin pulled away from his grasp with a quiet sound, shrugging off his bag and stumbling outside. Steve dropped his bag and trailed after Robin, stepping outside just in time to see Robin slump down to the ground. </p><p>"Robin!" he hurried over to his friend, dropping to one knee to check on him. Robin blinked up at him a moment, looking exhausted, breathing a bit rough still, but- the man smiled weakly at him, giving a soft hum of noise. His gaze shifted skyward, and Steve followed his gaze... the sun was setting, and the clouds above were painted in in orange, pink, gold and violet-tinged. </p><p>Robin seemed far more at ease now, than he had been even a minute ago. Steve breathed a sigh, relieved, and yet- he didn't want to just- leave Robin out here like this. But- in light of things... he didn't want to drag the poor man inside either. </p><p>Finally, Steve stood, and headed inside his base...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>...he was gone. Herobrine kept his gaze on the stars as long as he could, but he was exhausted- his eyes slipped closed. He hadn't- he hadn't wanted his magic to be revealed. The way he procured it- Steve would <em>hate</em> him, surely. Beyond the fear of being hated and ostracized like a witch, a common enough thing back before he'd wound up in banishment in the Nether, there as- just- the questions that would follow. </p><p>Herobrine had been giving partial lies, lies of omission, and full-blown falsehoods as answers to quite a few of Steve's questions. He knew he kept rambling and remarking about things before Steve's time, things he logically shouldn't know given his falsely assumed age. He wasn't used to telling lies, to maintaining a whole web of falsehoods. It hurt his heart, in many a way. </p><p>But- thankfully, Steve, curious as he was, had told him that he didn't need to tell... that he was okay with Herorbrine's --"Robin's"-- magic. And he promised not to pry... it should've been a relief. But coupled with that distant relief was guilt, tying his gut into a knot. It was yet another lie of omission he was telling... </p><p>Herobrine would've continued to muse on exhausted, looping thoughts, wallowing guilt and what-ifs, but- a sudden soft weight settled over him. He blinked open his eyes, pushing himself up by his elbows enough to see- a blanket??</p><p>There was shuffling beside him, and he blinked to his right to see- "Steve?" he managed, voice hoarse. </p><p>"Mhm." the taller man had a second blanket tucked around him, and was settling on the ground beside Herobrine. "Just sleep, Robin, its alright." </p><p>Herobrine settled back against the ground, plucking at the edge of the blanket. He shifted, one arm pillowing his head, eyes shifting to the ever-distant stars. He let out a heavy, weight sigh, and relaxed. Reassured by Steve's presence, more than he thought he would be. </p><p>Tomorrow was another day, a better day, hopefully. </p><p>Tomorrow <em>would</em> be a better day.</p><p>If he said it enough, maybe he'd believe it.</p><p>For now, Herobrine focused on steadying his breathing, nice slow deep breaths, and slow exhales. Matching the quiet inhales and exhales as Steve started to snore, catching Z's just beside him. It was the gentle, steady noise Herobrine finally drifted off too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed! If you liked it, please comment to let me know what you thought! It really helps me stay motivated to write more, knowing people like the story I'm writing. Love y'all and I'll see ya next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Title: To Craft One Must Mine (But Steve is really fucking sick of it by now)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>